A Change In Plains
by Cassandra1994
Summary: One month for me to stop crying, 4 weeks of crying when I heard his name, 31 days for heartache, 744 hours to get over that he didn't love me, 44,640 minutes for me to find myself again, 2,678,400 seconds for me to throw all of the pictures of him away.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Camp Rock**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**I updated my grammar on the chapters that was already up and I will upload a new chapter.**_

_**WARNING: This story had major fluffy moments that might lead to lemons later in the story.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Set after the first Camp Rock Mitchie and Shane has been dating for a year. On the second year back at Camp Rock, Mitchie sees Shane and Tess kissing behind his cabin the day after camp started. She found out they use to date before she met him and has been dating behind her back for six months. Will Shane realize what he lost and want her back or stay with Tess? Will Mitchie forgive him or move on? _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Beginning of Summer**_

Just a couple of days ago he was hugging me, kissing me, and telling me he loved me. Three days ago he told me "I'm just not that sure I want to do this anymore, I'm just not feeling _IT_ like I use to. I'm dating Tess. I love her not you and I want to be with her." Then he walks away with her in his arms. 1 year for our relationship to end, 1 year for my heart to break, 1 year for my fairytale to end and everything to come crashing down, 1 year to find out he was cheating on me with Tess Tyler, 1 year for me to catch him cheating; kissing her like he kiss me, holding her like he holds me.

It took one month for me to stop crying in my room, 4 weeks of crying whenever I heard his name, 31 days for heartache, 744 hours to get over the fact that he didn't love me, 44,640 minutes for me to find myself again, and 2,678,400 seconds for me to throw all of the pictures of him away and send back the promise ring he gave me with a note attached saying _"I don't want it or you"_. He said he will always love me . . . Lies.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Last Day of Summer**_

5:00 a.m. I found myself sitting on the doc watching the water. The sun wasn't even up yet but I couldn't bring myself to go back to sleep. Somehow I always found myself drawn back to this very spot. The first time I found this doc was the same day Shane broke my heart. Back then I thought it was the end, one year down the drain; but it was only the beginning of something new. I came a long way from then and now. No pain, no drama, no tears, and no pretense. I could be around them and not want to cry or being consumed with hate.

I don't know why Shane hates me when he is the one that cheated on me with Tess and now he is trying to play the victim and even tell some people that I cheated on him. I know why Tess hates me; she has always hated me and probably always will. They passed the honeymoon faze of their relationship—when they don't think I'm around they argue constantly and when I'm in their eyesight they act like the world's greatest couple. The only good thing that came out of our relationship was the songs I wrote and . . .

"Mitchie." He whispered coming up behind me.

"Nate," I whispered back. "What are you doing up?"

He chuckled as he sat down pulling me between his legs. "I could ask you the same question." He said as he rested his chin on my shoulder and entwined our fingers across my stomach.

I couldn't help nut smile when he was around me and I leaned back against him and let out a very content sigh. "I couldn't sleep." He kissed the crook of my neck and I closed my eyes and my smile grew. "Now answer my question."

He shrugged his shoulders pulling me closer. "I was thinking about you."

"What about me?" I asked playing with his fingers.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered in my ear squeezing my hand.

"Why?" I closed my eyes. "Why do you make me feel this way?"

"Mitchie," He turned me around so my legs were on either side of him and I avoided looking at him. "I told you I like you." He said placing his hand under my chin until he was looking in the eyes. "You're special." He placed my hand over his heart. "You're the only one who can make my heart beat so fast, the only one who can give me butterflies; you're the only person who makes me feel like Nathaniel Adam Black and not Nate from Connect 3." He gave me a smile while whipping away the tears that feel down my face and turned me back around.

I closed my eyes and wished I could have met Nate before Shane; life would be so different. "I'm going to miss you too." I whispered and smiled through my tears as he kissed my neck again. We sat in serene silence until the sun started to rise. "I never watched the sun come up before; it's beautiful." The orange, pink, and purple light danced across the shimming water. "I'm always going to remember this moment." I turned my head to the side to look in his eyes, "I'm glad it's with you."

I don't know who leaned in first or who lips touched whose first; but what I do know it that when our lips touched it was magical. Everything vanished. Our first kiss. Innocent; but amazing all the same.

We brushed lips and he pulled away leaning his forehead against mine. We stared into each other's eyes for a while before a smile took over our face.

I brought my hand up to his cheek and lead his lips back to mine. We brushed lips again before I pressed mine harder against his and his tongue slid across my lips and I opened myself to him. I shivered when his tongue first touched mine and I leaned more into him.

When we pulled away I looked into his eyes and blushed and looked at down at my lap; until he lightly tapped his finger under my chin and shook his head. "Don't hide yourself from me." He whispered moving his hand to the back of my neck. "Besides, you're cure when you blush." He chuckled and I bit my lips trying to suppress a smile. He looked down at my lips and grunted. "Baby, don't do that." He whispered in my ear and a thousand butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

This was not the first time he called me that and hopefully not the last. But it was my new favorite name.

"Do what?" I whispered back.

"Bite your lip." He leans in closer to my lips.

"Why?"

"Because," He started with a soft smile on his lips. "It drives me crazy." I laughed softly right before his lips crashed into mine.

The hand that was on the back on my neck slid up and entangled itself with my hair while his other hand moved to my waist pulling me closer to him.

My free hand absentmindedly ran from his abs, to his chest, and behind his neck playing with his naturally curly hair. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I shivered in anticipation while opening my mouth to him. His tongue snaked into my mouth brushing over the roof of my mouth and I couldn't help but shiver again in pleasure as he tightened his arms around me. When he pulled away he sucked softly on my tongue making me moan louder.

When he finally pulled all the way from my lips he started placing open mouth kisses along my neck and I was paralyzed in pleasure.

"Nate." A whisper came out of my mouth and he pulled away.

"Come on." He pulled away with one more kiss to my lips. "We should get to the Mess Hall, everyone should be up."

Halfway back to camp he pulled me back into his arms. My hand instantly went around his neck and his around my waist pulling my body quickly against his.

I smiled at him before leaning forward giving him a soft kiss on the lips when I felt him grip my butt and I gasped. "Nate!" I laughed and his arm.

"What?" He asked in false innocence grinning. "You have a nice ass." He chuckled.

"Who knew Nate Black was an ass man." I said as we started walking back towards camp with our hands intertwined. I was in pure bliss.

"I'm not; you just have a nice ass baby." He again pulled me back in his arms and kissed me.

He walked me backwards until my back hit a tree still kissing me. When my back hit the tree we both grunted, but without missing a beat his hands gripped my ass again and lifting me off the ground and I lace my legs around his back and moaned into his mouth. I grip his hair in my hands pulled it causing him to moan into my mouth. He grinded into me and I move my hips to match his.

"Nate." I moaned out as he bit my ear.

"Fuck Mitchie." He growled into my ear sending shivers through my body. "God, you drive me crazy baby."

"Don't stop." He grinds his hip into mine again and we both moan. My whole body was tingling from pleasure. I never felt anything remotely like this with anyone else. "Kiss me." I begged him. "Please."

He trails kisses up my neck until he reached my ear and bit down. I leaned my head back up against the tree and he pulled my head back down to his and deeply kissed me. His hand moved down from my cheek and traced a light ticklish trail down my neck, over my breast, and down my stomach until it reached the hem on my shirt and slowly moved under it, caressing my stomach and slowly moving up,

"Fuck, Mitchie we need to stop." He whispers with a raspy voice kissing my neck.

"Yea, we should stop." I moan nodding my head in agreement.

"Like now." His hand on my ass tightens and he groaned and my stomach tightened with more butterflies.

"I know." I grind my hips against his and we moan in sync. He pulls away and I whimper at the loss of contact between us. "Why did you stop?" I asked him flushed.

"We needed to stop." He gives me a quick kiss on the lips and put me back on the ground but wrapped his arms around my waist and I do the same until our breathing is under control. "Sorry I lost control."

"Don't apologize." After last summer we got closer, like sister and brother or best friends, but somewhere between the break up and getting over Shane, Nate and I relationship changed. I would get butterflies and he always found some way to touch me; wither it was his arms around me or just a brush of hands.

Then he told me he liked me, more than a best friend or in a sisterly way. I felt the same way, but he didn't rush me to tell him how I felt; somehow, he already knew.

"We should leave." He gave me one more quick kiss on the lips and we headed back to camp without any more distractions.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Yes, I have updated the chapters I have already written and will be posting a new chapter later today (hopefully). If you haven't already, tell me what you think.**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Camp Rock**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Updated this chapter**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Song is Fighter by Christina Aguilera**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Nate and I reached the Mess Hall he gave me one more kiss on the lips before he held the door open for me and we walked into the kitchen to talk to my mom.

"Morning mama." I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Mrs. Torres." He gave her a kiss on the other cheek.

"Good morning you two." She said giving us a hug and then pulling away. "What got you two into a good mood this morning?" She asked as she turned around to finish working.

"Nothing." I said as Nate lifts me up and placing me on to the counter to sit only to stand between my legs with his hands on my knees. "I just couldn't sleep this morning so I went to the dock and Nate showed us and we sat there talking." I started running my hands through his hair and he relaxed his body against mine.

"Ok. Nate what time do you plan on leaving tomorrow?" She asks him with her back turned from us. "I know you and Mitchie became really close this summer and I wanted to know if you wanted to come home with us for a day or two until Mitchie starts school."

"We weren't leaving until around noon, but I would love to go to your house. I was just telling Mitchie I was going to miss seeing her every day." He said rubbing circles on my thigh.

She turned around to say something but froze looking at us. "Is there something I should know?" She asked.

"Well that depends; if there was, would you take back the home trip?" Nate asked chuckling.

"I don't even want to know how _this_ happened. We just won't tell your dad." She said with shaking her head and laughing.

"So, you're not upset?" I asked her nervously.

"Why would I be upset?" She asked confused.

"Because I dated Shane and he cheated on me and he was famous, now there's Nate and not only is he famous; but also in the same band as Shane." I said like it was obvious.

"As long as he makes you happy than I'm happy." She looks at Nate, "But if you hurt my daughter like Shane did and you're going to have to deal with me." She said seriously.

"I would never do that to her Mrs. Torres. I'm nothing like Shane and I would never try to hurt her."

"Then like I said, we just won't tell your father. He won't take it as well as I have."

"I love you mama." I gently pushed Nate from me and hopped off the counter to give her another kiss on the cheek. Before I left the kitchen I took Nate's hand and run to the table where our friends were along with Shane and Tess.

"Hey." I said as I sat down and pulled Nate next to me still holding his hand under the table.

"Hey Mitch." Caitlyn replied.

"What did we miss?" I asked the table.

"Nothing much, where have you been? I woke up this morning and you weren't there."

"I couldn't sleep so I went to walking around and Nate showed up so we started talking and lost track of time."

"You and Nate?" She looked Peggy and Ella; who were smiling as big as she was. "You and _Nate_ have been spending a _lot_ of time together. Is there something you want to tell us Mitchie?" She asked with her eye brows raised.

"Nope." I said smiling looking at Nate.

"So you _don't_ know why you have a hicky on the side of your neck?" She asked innocently.

My eyes got big and I looked over at Nate who tried to look innocent. "Sorry?" He said it like a question.

"Nate!" I hit him on the arm and he laughs. "That's not funny."

"Sorry, sorry." I held his hands up in surrendering motion. "But you weren't complaining when I was doing it." He said with a smirk and kissed my cheek, but ducked when I swatted my hand at him again. "Ok, I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore." He said, "Where people can see."

"Slut." Tess said under her breath.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask her.

"_You're_ my problem. You couldn't have one Connect 3 member so you move onto the next one. Jason's probably next."

"Yea, I'm the slut when it was you who slept with someone else boyfriend." I snapped at her. Shut the hell up Tess. You and _your_ boyfriend need to leave, no one wants you here. I haven't said a word to you since the begging of camp but you always have something to say to me. Get over yourself." I rolled my eyes at her.

"For all we know you could have cheated of Shane with Nate."

"No that was you and Shane, but you have been going around trying to play the victim. Telling people I cheated and was trying to play hurt this whole time. Grow up."

"You're just jealous." She said flicking her hair.

"Jealous? Jealous of _what_?" I ask. "Your bleach blond hair or the fact you need extension to make it look fuller? Oh I know it's because you felt the need or was just _easy_ enough to have sex with someone else boyfriend." The girls at the table started laughing. "Oh I'm sorry, that was a _secret_ right. Well now it's not." She looked pissed.

"You're jealous because I'm Tess Tyler the…."

"…the daughter of T.J Tyler! Yes we know. And we all feel sorry for you mom to have a daughter like you." More people laughed. "Do you have anything else to say?" I asked sweetly.

"BITCH!" She yelled and stomped out of the door.

"Takes one to know one!" I yelled after her. "You're still here why?" I asked Shane shooing him away with my hand. "Go!" I exclaimed pissed until Nate pulled me down to his lap and kissed me and the argument I just had vanished.

"Baby, that was so damn sexy." He whispered in my ear and nibbled on it making me moan softy.

"OK!" Caitlyn said loudly causing me to jump off his lap. "Do that on your own time, not in front of us. Thank you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Skip to Final Jam later that night)**_

_**Final Jam**_

I'm excited and nervous at the same time. My stage fright was still there from last year but not as bad. I've been working on this song for the past month and the only person who has heard it was Caitlyn and that was only because she did the music for it, but even she hasn't heard the final results for it. It was like a mini-concert, everyone was busy doing last minute touch-ups. I was frozen in my spot looking out at the audience; it was packed, people were even standing on the side because there were not enough seats. There were television cameras recording when Brown came out on stage.

"This is what you all came to see right?" Brown yelled into the microphone. "It's finally Final Jam. Now I told the campers that I had a surprise for them and that surprise is that we are being broadcasted all over the nation!" There was screams and gasps the filled the building; my stomach turned (not in the good way). "I have to say this year has been the best year so far and they are incredibly talented. Connect 3 came back as teachers again and there _has_ been some drama but what's summer without drama?" He laughed. "There has been a change of plans as to who the judges are going to be; Connect 3 were supposed to be the judges but due to _drama_ we don't want them to play favorites, so now the music producers are going to be the judges. First up we have Rose Johnson!"

I was still paralyzed in the same spot I been standing in since I've seen the cameras. Singing in front of people in the audience was one thing, but singing on television where thousands, if not millions of people were watching was a whole different story. People in my hometown were most likely watching since everybody knows Connect 3 came back to Camp Rock. If I fall or worse got out there and forget the lyrics not only was Nate and Camp Rock going to see but the whole nation and someone would post it on the internet.

"Oh my God." I whispered to myself backing away from the stage shaking my head. "Caitlyn!" I yelled running towards her."

"What's wrong Mitchie?" She asked.

"Did you hear him? Did you hear Brown? I can't do this!" I started freaking out.

"Yes you can. You worked so hard, you deserve to go out there and knock them on their asses."

"I can't, I can't, too many people. I have to leave." I turned around only to be pulled into a kiss.

"Baby, you can do this." Nate whispered looking my in the eyes.

"I can't." I told him.

"_Yes_ you can. I know you can." He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. I nod my head telling him ok. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I love you." He smiled. "I've always loved you. Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course." I nodded my head at him

"Then trust when I say you can do this."

"I'm going to mess up." I closed my eyes as a tear fell.

"It doesn't matter." He kissed to the tear away. "Open your eyes." I looked into his eyes scared, "I love you Mitchie Torres. I don't care if you fall straight on your ass in the middle of the performance or become mute and forget the words. The only thing that matters is you going out there and doing your best. I'll be here for you if you win or lose."

"You love me?"

"Was it too early?" He asked sheepishly.

"No." I said but nod my head _yes_.

"Baby which is it?" He asks with amusement in his voice.

"_No_, not too early; and _Yes_ I love you too." I said and his grin covered his face.

"Now last but not least, we have Ms. Mitchie Torres; the _voice_ of Camp Rock!" Brown's voice called out over the room.

"Did he _really_ just say that?" I asked Nate astonished, but he kept laughing.

"He's right baby. You are the voice of Camp Rock." He kissed my lips quickly and pushed me out of stage. "I love you Torres."

"I love you too."

"Hey everyone," I called out in the microphone. "Sorry about Brown I'm _not_ the voice of Camp Rock." There was laughter in the audience. "This song is wrote and sung by me but the music was produced by my best friend Caitlyn." Caitlyn came out and said a quick hello. "This song is called "_Fighter"_. Hope you enjoy it."

_(Spoken)_

_After all you put me through  
>You'd think I'd despise you<br>But in the end I wanna thank you  
>'Cause you made that much stronger<br>(Song)  
>Well I thought I knew you<br>Thinking that you were true  
>Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff<br>Time is up, 'cause I've had enough_

I sung in the microphone looking Shane in the eyes as he started looking around and shifting in his seat.

_You were there by my side_

_Always down for the ride_

I took the microphone out of the stand as I slide down it swing my hips and give him a wink.

_But your joy ride just came down in flames_

_'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that_

_I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

I shook my head "no" telling him I don't hate him.

_'Cause if it wasn't for all_

_That you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

I jump off the stage and walk up to him . . .

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

I start to dance in front of him while having a grin plastered on my face while.

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

I stand in a fighting stance and throw my hair to the side exposing the side of my neck that he loved to kiss when we were dating; that now had Nate's mark on it.

_Never saw it coming_

I walked up to Tess and pointed in her face.

_All of your backstabbing_

_Just so, you could cash in on a good thing_

_Before I'd realized your game_

The spotlight followed me around as I kept walking.

_I heard you're going 'round_

_Playin' the victim now_

_But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Guess you're wanting to hurt me_

_But that won't work anymore_

_No more, uh uh, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_

_And never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

I jump up and down getting more in the song and flashing lights filled the room.

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

I walk up to Caitlyn and ask while singing . . .

_How could this man I thought I know_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel?_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth_

I walk back up to Shane and circle him slowly.

_You tried to hide your lies_

_Disguise yourself through_

_Living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

I stopped in his face and pointed at him with every word.

_You won't stop me_

I stood in a fighting stance.

_I am a fighter_

_(I'm a fighter)_

I shook my head "no"

_I ain't gonna stop_

_(I ain't gonna stop)_

I belted out the next part.

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget_

_But I, I remember_

_Yes I remember_

_I'll remember_

_Thought I would forget_

_But I remember_

_Yes I remember_

_I'll remember_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

I ended up back on stage with razor lights moving across me and the smoke machine filling the stage.

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

When I finished the crowd exploded and I blushed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**If you haven't already review.**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Camp Rock**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter updated**_

_**Major fluffy content in this chapter.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Brown came running out on stage and took me in my arms. "I have to say that was perfect poppet." He spoke in the microphone and spun me around by my hand. "Now you see why she's the voice of Camp Rock? Every time she sings I'm blown away, no matter how many times I hear her sing. She has a voice you can never get tired of hearing. Now we're going to let the judges go back and well, _judge_ and we will be back in a little." He told the audience and threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me off stage. "You my friend were wonderful!" He yelled once we were off stage. "If I haven't told you before Shane was _crazy_ to let you go. Tess has nothing over you, but if you tell anyone that I will have to deny it."

"I won't say anything. Promise." I smiled back at him and felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist.

"I knew you could do it Mitch; you've got to start believing in yourself and stop putting yourself down." He kissed the side of my neck. "Come with me." He whispered in my ear and pulled me away. "Sorry Brown, but I'm stealing my girlfriend for a few minutes."

"Leaving an old man by himself I see." Brown said laughing. "If I pass out it's your fault I didn't have someone to take care of me."

"I'll take my chances and you never saw us." Nate shouted over his shoulder pulling me around the corner.

"Where are you doing?" I laughed clinging to him.

"I'm taking you away for a while."

"You know that's called kidnapping, right?"

He pulled me into a side room and closed the door, pushed me into the door and placed my hands over my head locking them in place. "It's not kidnapping if you like it baby." His voice deepened and my stomach formed in knots.

"And what makes you think I'm going to like it?" I whispered on his lips as he lowered his head to mine.

"Are you doubting my ability to give you pleasure Mitchie?" He smirked. "So this wouldn't feel good to you, right?" He said lifting one of his hands from mine and ran it down my side and I couldn't help but gasp and lean my head back against the door. "Feels good?"

"No." I smiled lying with every inch of my body.

"Really," he kissed my neck and slid his hand over my hip to my leg and lifted it up causing my dress rise up to the top of my thighs. "Because I think you're lying Mitch."

"I feel nothing." I breathed out willing myself not to shiver.

"Nothing my ass Mitchie," he chuckled moving his other hand down to my other leg and lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around him making my dress rise up to my lower stomach with my underwear visible. "I _know_ you're lying."

He walked us over to the counter that was on the other side of the room and sat me on it and stood in between my legs. "If you didn't feel pleasure from me then you wouldn't feel tingles creep up your spine when my fingers slides down the side of your stomach," He took his hand and moved them across the side of my stomach and I took in a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "You wouldn't love the way I kiss your lips," He brushed his lips against mine and pulled away before I could deepen it leaving my lips tingling from the simple touch. "You wouldn't love the way I bite your neck," He started nibbling on my neck and giving a soft lick randomly. "You wouldn't like the way your body feels against mine," He grabbed my hips and slid me closer to him. "Your body wouldn't react the way it does when I touch you," He moved his right hand up my side and let it brush softly against my breast causing my back to subconsciously arch against him. "When you _feel_ me." He grinds his erection against me, evoking a suppressed moan to surface. "I make you feel things you never felt before."

"Kiss me." I whispered before I could ever stop myself.

"Tell me." He countered.

"Please." I begged him wrapping my arm around his neck trying to force his lips closer.

"Tell me baby." He whispered against my lips but never touching.

"You drive me crazy Nathaniel Black. My body goes to over drive whenever I'm near you. I never want you to stop touching me, kissing me, loving me. You're everything I want. Now _kiss me_."

He brought his head closer and crashed his lips to mine sliding his tongue into my mouth without hesitating and messed his fingers into my hair not caring that I just straightened it for the Final Jam.

His left hand slid up my thigh and over my underwear to my stomach so that he was touching my bare skin without a barrier being in the way. I tugged at his shirt telling him to take it off and he does quickly, leaving him in his pants and moving back towards me and takes off my leather half jacket **(A.N: Refer to link to Mitchie's outfit on profile)**.

I kiss down his neck and ran my nails down his back and he moaned in my ear. He pulled up my dress and looked down at my underwear. "Really Mitch? You brought underwear that said _Kiss Here_?"

He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Caitlyn and I brought each other the same underwear as a joke and we decided to wear them tonight, get over it."

"Yes ma'am." He leaned down and took off my heels and kisses up my leg and moved up to kiss the inside of my thigh. When his face was right in front of my underwear he kissed right below the black arrow pointing down.

I took a deep wavering breath and leaned my head against the wall behind me as he kept kissing his way up to my stomach pushing my dress up as he went.

He stood back up and kissed up my neck till he reached my lips.

I pulled away from him eyeing his chest. I lightly dragged my finger across his chest and he shivered. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his collar bone and sucked hard knowing I was leaving a mark.

I pulled away and kissed it once more before moving down and kissing his nipple and dragging my teeth across it and he shiver again before gripping my hips and laying his head down on my shoulder.

"Fuck, baby you don't know what you do to me." He was breathing hard and I smiled against his skin. He kissed my shoulder and shook his head and pulled away and tugged my dress down. "You know we have to stop Mitch." He told me and sighed.

I pouted a little and folded my arms across my chest.

"Don't look like that baby." He picked me up wedding style can I squealed in surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me over to the couch on the other side of the room. "You know as well as I do that now is not the right time." He sat me down on the far side of the couch and took a seat on the other side.

Before I could say anything he took my feet in his hand and started massaging my feet. A smile grew on my face and I laid my head down on the arms of the couch. When he lightly moved his hand over the curve of my foot I laughed and pulled it away.

"Don't do that! You know I'm ticklish!" I laughed and gave my foot back to him and he started massaging it again only to tickle me again so I pulled my foot away and laughed. "Nate!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Alright, I won't do it anymore, promise."

I eyed him before shaking my head. "I don't trust you."

He tried to look offended before giving up and smiled. "You don't trust me, but you love me."

I smiled at him and nodded my head. "I do love you, very much so."

"You know what?" He leaned forward and pulled me to him until I was sitting in his lap and turned me so my back was against his bare chest.

"What?" I asked playing with his fingers.

"I love you too." He moved my hair and kissed my shoulder and I smiled.

"You better Black." I playfully nudged him with my other shoulder, but turned my head and kissed his cheek.

I snuggled my back against him and continued to play to with his fingers on his left hand. He gently pulled his hand from mine and took off his ring. "I want you to have this."

I shook my head at him. "I can't take your ring Nate." I pushed his hand back to him.

"You're the only one I want to give it to." He placed it in my palm and closed it before bringing my hand up to his lips and kissed my enclosed hand.

I opened my hand and placed it on my left ring finger. It slid on with ease. "It's too bag Nate." I smiled to myself and started twirling it around my finger. He moved his arms from around me and I turned around in his lap sitting on my legs. I started shaking my head when he undid the matching necklace and dog-tag to go with the ring. "I'm not taking that too Nate." I told him.

He took it off and tried to place it over my head but I moved his arms away. "Mitchie please take it."

I shook my head again telling him no. "You already gave me the ring, you take the necklace."

"The ring's too big Mitchie." He tried to reason with me, but I wasn't having it.

"If I take the necklace than you take back the ring."

He shook his head and sighed. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not, but I'm still not taking both." I folded my arms in front of me between the little space that separated us.

He unfolded my arms and leaned his head against mine. "Alright, we compromise. You wear _both_ now and I'll take one back _later_."

I thought it over before nodding my head in agreement. "Deal."

He kissed my lips before answering. "Deal." We both smiled and he took the ring from me and placed it on the necklace next to the identical dag-tag. "Thank you baby." He said and I took off my necklace I had on and tossed it on the floor. The one he was giving me was much more special.

"Yeah, well you're lucky I like you Black." I told him. Both of my hands went to the necklace that stopped right over my breast. "I love you Nathanial." I looked into his eyes.

He looked into mine and used his hand to whip the few tears that fell. "I love you too Mitchie."

I smiled at him and our lips touched. Another tear fell from my eye and landed on our conjoined lips. He moved from my lips and kissed my tears away from my cheek using his lips.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn voice echoed down the hallway causing both of us to groan.

"We should see what she wants." He whispered.

"I don't want to." I pouted a little. "We can leave and go somewhere she won't find us. It could be like a better version of _Hide-and-Seek_." I smiled and tried to pull him to a kiss.

He laughed. "As much as I would love to we can't. We have to get back and see who won the Jam."

"I don't care who won, I just want to be with you." I kissed his shoulder. "We can always find out later. It's not a big deal."

"Mitchie! Where the hell have you been?" Caitlyn slammed the door open and looked at us. "Horny bastards couldn't keep your hands off each other. You two need to fix yourselves, they called everyone to the stage almost 10 minutes ago and you're both in here about to have an orgy. Hurry up!" She got all that out in one breath and slammed the door shut.

"Well we should get out there I guess." Nate said uncomfortably glancing at the door like Caitlyn was going to come barging back in any second.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Added over 1,000 words to this chapter, so I hope you like it.**_

_**It you haven't reviewed already REVIEW.**_

_**This picture of Nate's ring and necklace is on my Profile.**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Camp Rock!**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**This chapter is for ersy . . . I think you have reviewed every chapter and was the first on to review my story ever! I'm a die-hard Mitchie and Shane (Smitchie) fan, but I also love Nate and Mitchie (Nitchie), so who ever wanted Mitchie and Nate fan fiction . . . . YOU WON!**

**Read my other story **_**Cheating Boyfriend Newfound Love**_

**Should I change the rating to M? Nate and Mitchie can't seem to keep their hands off oh each other.**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Walking back on stage 10 minutes after everyone else was a little embarrassing. Everyone was staring. Brown looked was amused and Caitlyn was laughing.

"Do you want to tell us why you were so late puppet?" Brown asked. I could feel the color of my skin change to bright red as I gave a nervous laugh shaking my head no while rubbing the side of my forehead. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain boyfriend would it?" He asked making me blush even more and I shake my head faster saying no covering my face. "Okay puppet, we all believe you." He said sarcastically and everybody else in the room laughed; the cameras were still rolling. "Can the judges come up and announce the winner please."

"We would like to say that there are a lot of amazing singers here tonight." One of the judges said. "You all were wonderful and very talented, but there can only be one winner. This person blew us all away as judges and I'm sure plenty of you sitting here and at home." The crowd started cheering, "For a small girl she has the kind of voice that illuminates into our soul. It reflects the emotions from her and shifts it to us making us believe in what she is singing." Caitlyn starts jumping up and down while the crowd chanted _Mitchie! Mitchie! Mitchie!_ I was frozen, couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't walk. "That girl is MITCHIE TORRES!"

If possible the crowd got louder and Caitlyn pulled me into a hug. My mind was numb and I was still standing there.

Seriously, they had to be joking. As cliché as it was I thought Ashton Kutcher was going to jump out saying "You got punk'd" (Even though he doesn't own the show anymore). The next thing that came to mind was I was going insane and imagining everything. So instead of embarrassing myself even more I decided to turn around and walk off the stage. Within two steps I was pulled into another hug, but this one was more intimate.

"Where do you think you are going?" He whispered in my ear with his arms around my waist.

"Off stage?" I asked more as a question than a statement and he laughed.

"And why are you going off stage when you just won?"

"I didn't win. We're hearing things." I wrapped my arms around his neck laying my head on his collar bone not realizing we were still on stage and everyone was watching.

"How did we both hear the same thing when you were on stage and I was on the side of the stage nowhere near you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Baby you won." I shook my head no. "You _won_." He said once more and if finally stuck.

"Me?" I opened my eyes and froze.

"Yes you."

I pulled away far enough to look in his eyes. "_Oh my God._" I whisper to myself and pull fully away from him. "Caitlyn!" I screamed and ran to her. "I won . . . You won . . . .WE WON!" We both screamed and started jumping up and down. After calming down a little we walk up to the judge.

"So Mr. Judge, what do we win?" Caitlyn asked excitedly.

"You _nothing_, but Mitchie we want you to sign with us."

We both stopped smiling and just looked at him; our excitement went from cloud nine to back to the ground. "What?" Caitlyn asked astonished.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept that." I looked at Caitlyn than glanced around us at the people that were excited for me, for _us_. "Caitlyn produce all of my songs and if she can't be with me then you need to choose another winner. I'm not going to leave her behind when this is a team effort. Without her I probably wouldn't have even came in this stage tonight. Thank you, but no thank you." I said and pulled Caitlyn away.

"Ms. Torres." He called after us making us stop. "Are you sure you want to do this? I will not give you a second chance."

"Positive." We then walk back stage.

Caitlyn pulled my arm softly making me stop and face her. "Are you sure you wanted to do that Mitchie? You might never get a second shot at singing. You should have taken his offer. Why didn't you take his offer? I'll be fine, you deserve it. You been through so much and worked your ass of for this opportunity." She was talking fast so I knew she was nervous.

"Slow down," I place my hands on her shoulders. "One, I would not leave you behind like that when we did this as a team, you won just as much as I did. The only difference is I stepped on stage and you did all the "behind the scene" action. Like I told him without you I would have never stepped foot on that stage. Two, you are my best friend. Three, you would have done the something for me."

"You are the best, best friend ever." She pulled me into a hug as the producer stepped to the middle of the stage gathering everybody's attention.

"I am sorry to inform you that Mitchie Torres will not by the winner tonight." The audience started protesting. "She has decided not to sign with our label because we only could only sign her and not her partner." Caitlyn pulled me into a hug. "So without further ado, our winner will be Ms. Tess Tyler!"

The audience clapped out of respect, but not full heartily. "I am so sorry Mitchie." Caitlyn apologized profusely over and over.

"It's not your fault Caitlyn. If they don't want us then fine, but I refuse to just drop you like you didn't pour your heart and soul into this song with me."

Nate came behind me and placed his hands on my waist and gave me a quick kiss on my neck. "I am so sorry that happened to the both of you. I can try to talk to the other producers and see if there is anything I can do to fix or see if there is another alternative. Everyone in here knows you guys were the best and deserved to win."

"No, leave it be Nate." I turned my head to kiss his lips while I was still hugging Caitlyn. "I don't want them to change their mind because of my boyfriend just so happens to be in Connect 3. I don't want anyone to think that I am using you to become famous, because I'm not. If I get signed to a label I want it to be because they like and respect me as a singer. I don't want a free pass in life. Besides," I told him, "I don't _need_ to become a singer, I don't _need_ a record deal, and I don't _need_ to become famous. I know there is a slim chance I would become a singer and that is why I have a back-up plan in life. The only thing I _need_ in my life is _you_."

As soon as I finished talking Tess came strutting over towards us in her silver stilettoes heels with a smirk on her face. "How does it feel to always be a loser Mitchie?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped back from my hug with Caitlyn and stepped further into Nate arms. "I'm sorry Tess, but did you _miss_ the first part?" I smirked in her face. "You only got signed because _I_ said _no_. If I really _wanted_ it, _I_ would be signed right now and _not_ you. Get over yourself and when you find something to really gloat about let me know."

She huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Jealous bitch."

"I thought we went over this in the Mess Hall this morning, Goldilocks. You have _nothing_ I want, never have and never will. _You_ on the other hand must feel threatened by me on some level. I'm always in your thoughts (unfortunately). You latch on to people who are bigger than you, trying to bring yourself up and try to belittle people that are smaller than you. You stopped me from even preforming in Final Jam last year, and you still lost to Peggy. This year you lost to _me_ and now trying to rub something in my face that I gave away to somebody else. Now tell me who is jealous of whom."

She rolled her eyes and stumped away.

"Mitchie!" We all turned around to see Jason running towards us and I laughed.

I tapped Nate's hands and let me go. "Jason!" I started running over to him and caught me half way and swung my in a circle.

"Congratulations! But then you lost so I guess it's not congratulations anymore." He put me down and scratched the back of his neck. "So, good try?"

I laughed and hugged him again. "Yeah Jason, good try."

He smiled and started twirling me around again. "I'm going to miss you Mitchie." He put me back down and turned to Caitlyn and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran. "Bye Mitchie!" He yelled before turning the corner.

I shook my head and turned back to Nate who was leaning against the wall. I walked up to him and pulled his hand in mine. He tilted his head towards the audience. "Do you want to go see your mom?" I nodded my head and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head down on his shoulder.

We left the back stage area and walked to the crowded seats. We walked around trying to blind in with the crowd and not stick out. We found my mom talking to Brown in the center of the room.

"Mama." I tapped her on the shoulder and she quickly turned around and pulled both Nate and I into a hug.

"Oh mija, I'm so sorry you didn't win." She kissed both our heads then pulled away. "But, I would like to know where you were for the 10 minutes we were all looking for you."

I tried not to blush as I looked her in the eyes. "We went for a walk."

"Are you lying to me Mitchie?"

I cracked a smile and nodded my head. "I am, _but_ we just lost track of time."

She shook her head and smiled back at me. "Alright sweetie, I can't stop you from doing anything, but I want you to talk to me ok?"

"I will mama."

"And no more lying to me, only to your father." I laughed and nodded my head. "Promise me."

She held out her pinky finger and I wrapped mine around hers, we then brought our hand to our lips and kissed it. "I promise." This was something we did since I was a little girl.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Added a little over 200 words. The new chapter should be up in like a day or two.**_

_**Is there anything you want to see happen. **_

_**If you haven't already REVIEW!**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Camp Rock**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Yes, I have returned with more chapters in this story! Are you happy?**_

_**Mitchie's dad is not like her dad in the movie. I when I was writing him, I pictured someone big, strong, and over protective. Like Randy Orton. **_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Leaving Day**_

I by the unmistaken pain in my bladder. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, but was pulled back to the bed by a pair of arms around me. I blew the hair out of my face and tried to pry his arms from me, but he wouldn't budge.

I turned around in his arms and pocked his face. "Nate." He eye twitched and I muffled a laugh, and pocked his face again. "Nate." I saw his mouth move into a half smile before going back to the way it was before. I narrowed my eyes at him and pocked him once more and the same thing happened so I knew he was already awake.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek and his mouth moved. I kissed his other cheek and proceeded to kiss his chin, neck, and collar bone.

He arms tightened around me and I kissed his ear. "This is a very nice way to wake up Mitch." He whispered and his voice was husky.

I bit ear and he moaned. "How does this feel?" I asked him before I kneed him in his stomach. He doubled over in pain and I slowly got out of the bed and make my way to his bathroom.

When I came out he was leaning against the frame of the bathroom door when his arms crossed his chest wearing only pajama pants. "Why did you do that?"

I shrugged my shoulder and tried to walk by him, but he lifted his leg and placed it on the other wall. "I had to pee and you wouldn't let me up."

"I was sleep." He said as his comeback.

I reached out and pocked his face and his mouth curved upwards. "No, you were not. Your mouth gave you away."

He chuckled before letting his foot slide down the wall and threw me over his shoulder. "Damnit Black, put me down!" I pounded at his back. He squeezed my butt and I laughed. "Leave my ass alone Nate!" I hit his butt and he continued to squeeze mine. "This is called sexually abuse. I should call the tabloids and report this!" He didn't say anything so I blew out air and started pocking his butt until he said something to me.

"Damnit woman, you don't touch a man's ass." He threw me on the bed and I laughed until he jumped on top of me and pinned my hands over my head.

"I'm no professional about this, but I think you sexually repressed." I smirked at the astonished look on his face.

He smiled, shook his head, and leaned down and kissed the side of my heck. "Oh, trust me, I'm not sexually repressed. Just addicted to you baby."

He kissed my lips and I wrinkled my nose. "Babe, as much as I'm loving this right now, your breath smells like ass." He pulled away and we both started laugh.

He started to get up and go to the bathroom, but I pulled his arm making him fall back on the bed. I hovered over him and slowly brought my lips down to his. "I thought my breath smelled like ass." He said when I was just centimeters away from him.

"Oh, it does." I said and my lips landed on top of his.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Noon**_

Nate and I make out way to the front of the camp with all of our bags. He helped me pack all of my suitcases in the back of the truck and then we made our way to the Connect 3 limo and got his in the trunk.

"Jason!" I yelled and ran over to him laughing.

"Mitchie!" He held my hands and spun me around in circles. "I'm going to miss you!"

"I going to miss you too!" I jumped in his arms and he pulled too tight. "Jason!" I yelled and hit his back.

He let go and I stumbled to the ground. "I'm sorry Mitchie." He pulled my hand helping me up and we started laughing again.

I let him go and hugged Caitlyn. We were only going to be separated for one day so she can go pack all of the items she wanted and bring them to my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." I told her and pulled away. I glanced at Shane and saw him leaning against the limo with his arms across his chest. I took a deep breath before walking over to him. He looked up and gave me a small smile. I rolled my eyes and gave him a small hug and stepped away. I held out my hand. "Truce?" I asked.

He looked at my hand before taking it in his and shaking it. "Truce." He smiled and I playfully rolled my eyes at him again before turning away and making my way back to Nate.

"What the hell was that?" Tess yelled in Shane's face. I laughed and Nate smiled at me.

"I'm happy you did that Torres." He told me and pulled me into a hug.

I smiled as he kissed the top of my hair. "I aim to please Black. Besides, he was a good friend before the dating started." When he opened his mouth to speak I placed my whole hand over his mouth to quiet him. "Drama is unfolding and I want to watch."

Shane shrugged his shoulders before answering her. "It's called a hug Tess and what I do is none of you your business."

"The only female you should be _hugging_ is _me._" She pushed his shoulders and stepped closer to his face.

"You don't own me Tess and you sure as hell don't tell me what to do."

I started bouncing on my heels. "You see this right?" I whispered to Nate and he nodded his head.

"I'm your girlfriend so it's my _business_ to tell you what to do and it's your _business_ to listen to me." I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head at her.

"What I do is up to me and me _alone_."

"Mitchie, Nate, we're leaving!" My mom yelled from the driver's seat in the truck.

"Damnit," I whispered to myself. "This is your fault Black." I pocked him in his chest. I _really_ wanted to see the drama unfold.

"How is leaving my fault." He asked and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me to the truck.

"I don't know. But it has to be someone's fault and you're the closest to me, so it's your fault." I tried to explain it to him like it was simple logic.

When we got to the truck he let me go in first then followed close behind me. "Mrs. Torres, this is your fault." He said and I burst out laughing.

"What did I do?" My mom asked with her eyebrows knotted together.

"You're making us leave when Mitchie wanted to watch the drama unfold." She shook her head and reached over me and slapped him in the back to the head. I only laughed more and he pouted.

"Told you it's your fault." I told him laughing. I reached over and slapped him in the back of the head like my mom just did. "And you _never_ snitch on your girlfriend. You have the ball so use them and take the blame."

My mom slapped me on the back of the head. "Mitchie, language."

"Mama you can go to jail for child abuse." I told her.

"Oh, so it's abuse when I hit you, but not Nate." I nodded my head like it was a fact and she hit my head again. "Get over it mija."

Nate was in the seat next to me laughing and I just folded my arms across my chest and pouted. He moved his arm over my shoulder and pulled me so that I was leaning against him and I slowly went to sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I woke due to little tingling sensations along my neck and face. I smiled and leaned into it more. When it landed on my lips I smiled and pressed my lips against it.

"Baby get up." I shook my head and snuggled more into him. The tingling started again and I let out a moan. "Torres get up." I sighed and lifted my hands up in the air. I heard him chuckle but he picked me up in his arms and carried me.

"Mitchie?"

"Daddy?" I opened my eyes and saw him standing less than five feet away from me. "Daddy!" I squirmed out of Nate's arms and lumped into my fathers. "I missed you. Why didn't you come see me sing?" My legs and arms were wrapped around him and my head was in his next. "I couldn't find anyone to take over for me sweetie. I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

I nodded my head and smiled. "It's fine daddy, but I won." His eyes got big and a smiled took over his face, but before he could say anything I finished. "But I didn't want to do what they wanted to do, so I told them to shove the prize up their ass-"

"Mitchie!" My mom shouted and hit my behind the head again and my father laughed.

I sighed and continued the story. "I _politely_ told them I declined and they had to choose another winner and the choose Tess Tyler. She tried to brag about it later, but I told her a few choice words and she stomped off pissed." I braced myself for the slap to the head when I said pissed, but it never came. My dad stepped back out of the way and the slap hit nothing but air. I smiled at my dad and I stuck my tongue at my mom. I was totally a daddy's girls.

My parents were polar opposites, but I loved them both. My dad never minded if I cursed and I had a thing about over exaggerating when I was telling him a story and adding a few choice curse words.

"Mama also been abusing be a lot this summer and you weren't there to stop her." I told him.

"I'll make sure to punish her tonight sweet heart." He smiled at my mom.

My eyes got big. "Eww," I told him and jumped off. "That's just nasty daddy. I do _not_ want to hear about your sex life." He laughed and my mom blushed.

I walked back to Nate and I started playing with his fingers. "Where's that boy?" He asked and I shifted form one foot to the other.

"He's with Jason." I told him simply and sat down on the couch.

"No good for nothing boy." He mumbled to himself and shook his head.

"We broke up." He turned around to face me. "About a week into camp I think."

"You broke up with him, right?"

I shook my head. "He broke up with me."

"Why?" I saw the vine in his neck starting to throb and knew he was pissed.

"You know, guy stuff." He opened his mouth but I cut him off. "Daddy I don't want to talk about it. I'm over it and moved on. We're fine now."

He looked at me and then Nate and narrowed his eyes. "And by over it, you're now dating his friend."

I wanted to laugh, but I held it in. "Guess what mama said." I didn't give him a chance to answer. "She said I didn't have to tell you about Nate and I dating and I couldn't lie to her, only to you." I glanced at mama and she narrowed her eyes at me knowing I just threw her under the bus to get the heat off of me and on her. This wasn't the first time we did that to each other and it won't be the last.

"Is that right Connie?" I want mama to pass the heat back to me so I answered for her.

"Yup," I nodded my head and got off the couch and walked to him. "So you should take her up stairs and_ punish_ her daddy." I smiled up at him and ran out the room, but not before grabbing Nate's hand.

I quickly changed into my pajamas in the closet and Nate stripped down to his boxers. I ran to my bathroom (in the hallway) and grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills and ran back to the room.

"Hurry up and take two of these before they get started because they will _not_ stop until they end up passed out." I took two and handed him two and not even 10 minutes later I could hear them getting started down the hall. "Eww, eww, eww, eww." I shoved the pillow over my head but it didn't cover the noise. "Distract me _please_." I asked Nate and he kissed me.

He ran his tongue over my lips, but before I could open up to him I blacked out.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**I know this chapter was a long time coming right. If you didn't read it in the beginning Mitchie's dad is not her dad in the movie, picture Randy Orton or someone like him.**_

_**I updated the earlier chapters so read them too.**_

_**My birthday was yesterday (August 14). I'm officially 18!**_

_**This was mainly a filler and so will next chapter, I think.**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


End file.
